I Will Never Forgive Him
by MarkOfTheRedDragon
Summary: Those were the words Slash was saying to himself. About who, he can't remember. Everything before this point was a blur. All he knows is he's caught by the Krang, and a mysterious human named Hun is the only person who can help him escape. The one thing Slash doesn't realize is just what happened that led to the both of them being caught. K for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

_I will never forgive him..._

Those are the words echoing through Slash's brain as he awoke to a buzzing sound. His eyes opened to reveal a purplish pink color surrounding him. He darted his eyes is a flurry, wasting no time in standing up to see where he was. There was only one window. One facing outside to a hallway that was extremely dull and technical. He'd been in a place like this before.

"Oh no..." He thought to himself before hurling his fist towards the door in an effort to break it down.

"You won't be able to get out," expressed a voice on the other side of the wall, "believe me, I've tried."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place where. This led to him suddenly realizing that everything before this point was a big blur. He had no idea how he got in this situation, or how he was going to get out.

"Leatherhead," he frantically cried, "Rockwell! Mondo-" He was cut off by frantic laughter on the other side of the wall.

"Leatherhead? That can't be his real name!"

"Well, uh, it kind of is."

"You're kidding." His voice moved from a joking tone to a more serious, curious one. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Slash."

There were a few silent moments, moments of which the man was probably using to contemplate.

"You all must be a part of some gang I've never heard about, aren't you?"

"Well..." he silently wondered if the vigilantism he and his friends always took part in could be considered a "gang" thing. The guy on the other side of the wall let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course you are."

"Are you...?"

"Yeah. You can kind of say it runs in the family."

"How did you get here?"

"No clue. Everything about the past few hours is fuzzy. You?"

"I have no idea either."

"Hm. Those alien things must have shot us with some amnesia ray or something."

"Alien things?" It seemed like his suspicions were nearly confirmed. "Did you happen to catch what they were called?"

"Kinda. It was strange. I think it was, Krang?"

Slash let out a disappointed groan and began to pace around his cell. If the stories Leatherhead had told him and his own experiences were any indication, he was helpless now. All he could do to escape was await one of two things: his death or his rescue.

"You know what they are" the person on the other side of the wall asked.

"You don't?" He was shocked at the sincerity in his voice. "They took over New York almost a year ago!"

"Oh. That's who these guys are. I know what they are. But I've never actually heard their name before."

At this moment, Slash knew he might as well try to team up with him.

"Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"I'm Hun."

The four brothers had been waiting outside the entrance all night, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Although Leonardo and Donatello never lost their concentration, their other two brothers began to get antsy. Raphael began pacing back and forth while Michelangelo decided to hang his feet off the other side of the rooftop and kick them back and forth.

"When are we gonna do something," Raph growled under his breath, "who knows what they're planning to do to em'!"

"We can't just barge in there," Leo muttered, "we need a carefully thought out plan."

"A plan? A PLAN?! Our friends are in there and we're gonna save them with a 'plan'? The longer we wait, the longer the Krang have to get stronger, to build their defenses, to teleport them all outta here, and you're saying all we need is a 'plan'!? We don't need a plan! What we need is action!"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Donnie murmured, "this is the hundredth time you've made this argument. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but the sooner you accept we can't always go in head first the sooner we can get this over with."

Raph hesitated in anger, but groaned and went back to his pacing. Mikey flipped onto his back, still kicking his feet back and forth in a slow pattern. Leo shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Raph does have a point," he finally admitted, "it doesn't look like their defenses are going to get weaker any time soon. We need to do something, fast." He took out his phone and started dialing a number. "I'm going to call Karai. Try getting Casey and April too. We're going to need all the help we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anyone else there?" Slash called out from his cell. Nobody responded.

Hun shook his head leaned against the door of his cell. He thought back to what couldn't have been any longer than a few hours ago, when he awoke being dragged by two robotic suits. It created a ball in the pit of his stomach, something he wasn't used to feeling, and he kicked the one to his right as quick as he could. He managed to escape the grip of the other one, and began running the opposite way they were dragging him. There were other robots, carrying people, or sometimes mutants, in pairs like they did with him. He pushed them out of his way, causing them to fall over with whoever they were carrying. He tried to find the exit, but every passageway looked the same. He could hear more mechanical footsteps following him and guns being shot the further and further he went, pushing any mechanical being he saw out of his way. He dodged as many lasers and robots as he could, he thought he could do it forever. The problem was, he couldn't. He stayed at his quick pace for about a half hour, but it was no use if he couldn't find the exit. His body had physical limitations that robots didn't. He fell over out of exhaustion, his face red and sweaty. Two robots, each holding him by an arm, picked him up, dragging him once more. He kicked and struggled, trying to resist, but it was no use. He was too weak.

"Why does the being known as 'Hun' have to make cell placement more difficult," one robot said to the other.

"There are some things even the krang are unsure of," responded the other. Now he was able to look at their abdomens, and see what they really were. They were these pink, brain looking things that protruded out of the suits. They looked like intestines. He felt a small amount of vomit surface to his mouth before he swallowed it, determined to keep the appearance of strength. "He must be placed away from the others. There aren't enough cells down the corridor he was meant to go in."

They threw him into his cell, and he began slamming on the door afterwards. No use. He sighed and gave up, leaning against the door, beginning to doze off. He heard them dragging someone, tossing them into another cell next to him.

"Hello?"

Slash's voice snapped him back to reality.

"They're all down another hallway," he explained, "they didn't have enough room, so they put us down here."

"Not enough room? How many people do they have?"

"Beats me." Although neither of them could see each other, he shrugged as if it meant something. "At least a dozen, maybe?"

"Oh no..."

"Hey, calm down. It's not like they're going to do anything anyways. Every alien abduction ends with them dropping the person back on Earth, doesn't it?"

Slash paused for a few seconds.

"...you aren't one of us... are you...?"

"One of what?" He took a step away from the wall that separated them. No response.

"...nothing." He eventually said.

"No. You were going to say something. One of what? The Krang?"

"What? No, of course not."

"An alien?"

"No.

"What then?"

"A... mutant."

"I- I'm not a mutant!" He was about to ask if this new person was, but a more dreadful question came to mind. "Is that what they do here? Turn people into mutants?"

"Yes, they do."

Hun began pacing back and forth in his cell. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't become one of them. He just couldn't. He had to escape.

"I am so sorry you ended up in this situation," Slash offered, "I can't imagine what it must be like for an innocent bystander to be dragged into something like this."

"Sorry's not going to get us out of here," he yelled in his anxiety fueled thoughts, "look, I'll cut you a deal. If I help you escape, I promise I'll leave your gang alone. Our gangs will never have a battle if I can help it."

"I, uh, don't think you understand. These are the Krang. Nobody can just-"

"That doesn't matter. I am getting out of this place. And..." _I can't do this by myself_ , he thought. He remembered back to those robots grabbing him. He felt embarrassed, rejecting the thoughts he couldn't say.

"Fine. I'll help you. When I was in here, I couldn't have gotten out alone."

He felt a sudden burst of anger that this new person who was able to say what he couldn't. He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming mix of fury and shame, and so he hurled his fist towards the door, making a loud thump against the steel that echoed through even the hallways.

"Are you okay?" Slash asked, concerned his new ally had hurt himself.

"It's... nothing..." he replied, "nothing..."


End file.
